The Ocean's Son
by ecthelifiction
Summary: A new type of demigods is rising. Will they befriend the "regular" demigods, or will hatred be stronger?
1. Chapter 1: Call of the Ocean

**Chapter 1: Call of the Sea**

 _ **Disclaimer** : I own no characters - they belong to Rick Riordan and to Greek Mythology. Of course, I would give anything to own PJO and HoO, but… **Sighs**. But the story is mine. So, without further ado, I present to ye readers: The Ocean's Son (or at least the first chapter)._

Peter Johnson lazily strolled down a stone path by the sea. The sun was just setting far out, and to Peter, nothing could make the day any better. Indeed, today was his fourteenth birthday, and he was finishing the day with his favourite activity: a calm walk on the beach.

But, sadly, Peter could never fully enjoy his seaside walks. Every time he came anywhere near the ocean, something stirred in him. The shadow of doubt passed through him as he wondered if his mother, Sibyl Johnson, had told him the truth about his father. Who was this mysterious figure that haunted his dreams? Where was he?

His mother said he had been a very kind and charming young man when they had met. But when he was three years old, his father left. He doesn't know where he is, nor why he left – his mother says he had to leave for work. But always, the same words floated across Peter's mind: what? Where? Why? He never got any answers. Nor did he expect any.

Peter forced himself to put away the negative thoughts. After all, it was his birthday today! He had a complete right to have a day untroubled by his father's secret identity, didn't he?

He got home at around eleven that evening. His mother had already gone to bed. Being very tired, he tucked himself into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

That night, Peter Johnson had many dreams, most of them unexplainable.

 **/dream\**

 _Peter was walking in town. A sudden clamour arose in a nearby street. Peter heard shouting, in a language he did not comprehend. Peter ran there as fast as his legs could carry him._

 _When he got there, the scene that was offered to him left him mind-blown. Two Titan-sized men were fighting. One of them brandished a trident. The other brandished nothing more than his fist. But if that was not shocking enough, there was also a giant swirl of water surrounded each one of them._

 _All of a sudden, one of them – the one without a trident – stopped fighting, and turned to Peter. At the same time, a voice spoke in his mind, so loudly that he thought he would be deaf for the rest of his life._

 _"Your time shall come, Peter."_

 _The other warrior, the one with the trident, looked at Peter as well. He frowned, and then he swung his trident, and pierced the other one's heart. The latter just vanished._

 **\end dream/**

Peter woke up in sweat. That dream had triggered something in Peter, something he couldn't understand. He felt… stronger. Older. And he felt drawn to the ocean. He checked his clock. It was six A.M.

He quickly changed into his day clothes and quickly ate a bowl of cereal before stepping outside. Once outside, he walked decidedly with big, rapid strides in one fixed direction: to the coast.

 _To be followed…_

PS.: Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling of power

**Chapter 2: Feelings of power**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _blablabla... story is mine... blablabla... I don't own anything... blablabla... I really wish I did..._

He arrived at the beach just as the sun started to rise far away, somewhere on the other side of the seemingly endless ocean. He sat down on the sand and looked at the horizon. Just being near the ocean– it gave him a feeling of power, control, that he did not understand. All of a sudden, the need to come in contact with the water filled him. He stood up and slowly walked until he was submerged up to the waist. Then, without thinking, he dove.

He found out that he could see and breathe underwater, but for some reason, it didn't bother him more than that. Peter swam around, enjoying himself, but also going further and further away from the shore.

Just being in the water… Peter felt in control, as if nothing could happen to him. The ocean was his. Big mistake.

But suddenly, the feeling of confidence and safety he had felt vanished, and was replaced by fear, as if there were more than one power in this same ocean. Waves started rising at the surface, and the currents became stronger and faster. A storm was brewing. A very big storm.

Peter tried to get to the surface, but currents complicated things, and when he managed, he had to get back underwater to avoid a big wave. Seeing no other option, Peter swam downwards, into the deep.

 _To be followed..._

 _PS: sorry if my chapters are not very long... especially this one, as I didn't have much to write here._


End file.
